A Cruxis Angel
by My Destined Fate
Summary: I'm sorry Anna... I promised I wouldn't allow myself to go back there... especially with Lloyd.. but I don't know where else to go. Please forgive me... Anna... forgive this damned angel for failing where you could succeed....
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I was inspired to write this fanfiction by Destiny Gamer who wrote Cruxis Child, a entertaining story about Lloyd being raised by Kratos and leaving in Cruxis instead of Dirk, I have her permission to write this story which be, in some ways, similar to hers but completely different. If that at all makes sense, ^*^ thank you for reading and if you get the chance please read her fanficiton.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia. All characters, names, and/or places do not belong to moi, it belongs to Namco, and the renowned artist Kosuke Fujishima, who did an excellent job with the characters.

**Note:** However if I did own Tales of Symphonia, I would have let you played the past out with the party: Martel, Yuan, Kratos, and Mithos. As an extra I'd also let you at least get to see Anna Irving once in the game!

**Claimer:** Um... I do own the word pad I wrote this fanfic on, the computer in which I used to type the words onto word pad and I believe I also own myself ^*^!

**A Cruxis Angel**

­**-**

**Prologue**

Blood trinkled down from his wound to the ground.

His naturally light black shirt was soaked causing the fabric to appear darker and to stick to his skin and the wound in which the blood came from.

Kneeling forward on his right knee, his sword keeping him from falling on his face in the dirt, Kratos Aurion, ex-mercenary, panted, he body shook with fright, rage, and pain.

The ground before him and the Iselia Ranch held bodies that spread across far and wide, each one a member of that damned organization in which had tracked down the four: himself, Noishe, Anna, and Lloyd.

The thought of his son, brought the man to his feet. The boy, he remembered vaguely, had been crying for his mother and father before-

"Lloyd..." he breathed turning his gaze from all in front of him to behind him, he felt his blood turn cold, his face paled.

He only slightly remembered both Lloyd and his mother's body had been thrown off the cliff that laid behind he himself and the discarded bodies that lie around. He also remembered Noishe jumping down the cliff in pursuit of the pair as they fell, but he hadn't seen or heard hide nor hair of the protozoan since the creature chased after his son and wife.

The mercenary cautiously walked over to the edge of the cliff where his wife and child had fallen, his heart raced faster as he came closer, as if half-expecting he'd see both their bodies laying down there and staring up at him. To his relief trees blocked his sight of vision, so he'd have to go down and check it out himself, which after a moment of processing that fact made his stomach churn a bit.

Turquoise wings sprouted from the man clad in a black shirt and a pair of jeans, they shimmered with a silver color as they fluttered back and forth for a moment, he collected himself as best he could before allowing his body to take off the ground and glide down the cliff in which the trio had fallen.

Kratos winced feeling the wound open a bit more from the sudden pull into the air, but with some effort, he ignored it and focused on the matter at hand.

_Don't be dead, Lloyd...._

It was only a silent thought, a prayer even, but if he could find his son alive, maybe with just a few small bruises he could, to some point, allow himself to relax.

He soon felt the ground beneath his brown boots, his wings slowly vanishing into the air. His garnet eyes scanned the area, Anna's body was nowhere to be seen but than neither was Noishe or Lloyd's.

He felt his heart quicken, as was his strides, he looked all around the area in which the base of the cliff began, but yet nothing seemed to show signs of Lloyd ever being present. Had it not been for his angelic hearing, he probably wouldn't have caught the small whines that made their way to his ear.

The man turned in direction of the whines and continued to follow them, the faster he walked the clearer the sounds got until finally he found where Noishe was, the small green and white creature laid near the base of a small landscape, the small boy, that was his son, was propped up against Noishe asleep or unconscious, Kratos wasn't sure but he still detected breathing so his body seem to relax slightly.

"Noishe..."

The dog like creature looked up, his ears had pricked up when he saw Kratos walk out into the clearing, his whining seem to stop.

"Thank you." Kratos whispered kneeling down in front of the small pup to pet his ears gently, "I owe you one."

Noishe whined.

Slowly the mercenary picked his three-year-old son up, careful not to disturb him. Lloyd seemed to have got a few bruises but not so fatal as the one he himself has, "Come on... we need to get out of here."

He went to pick the green and white protozoan but stopped when he noticed the animal trying to give him something that the creature held in its mouth.

"Hm?"

Noishe laid his head down opening his mouth so a small blue gem could fall out, immediately the mercenary's narrowed gaze, widened a fraction, "This Exsphere..." he murmured bitterly, allowing himself to bend down and pick it up. Kratos stared down at it for awhile but said nothing, it wasn't until the boy in his arms started whimpering that he took his eyes off the stone, and shoved it into his pocket, "Come on." he whispered glancing to his son who seemed to calm down.

For a moment he stayed silent, he needed to act more like the angel he was instead of the human he no longer wasn't. He stared down at his son, Lloyd. The boy was fashioned in a pair of blue shorts and a red shirt, blood, from his mother probably, had found its way onto him, the mercenary would have to find a place for the two of them. Rubbing his temple with his free hand he tried thinking of the situation logically like the angel he was then frantically like the human he wasn't but found it quite difficult due to the fact he had been acting under human instincts since Lloyd's birth.

He picked Noishe up under his arm, his wings sprouting from his back, at first he wasn't sure where to go but after only a second he knew he'd have to go back to Cruxis or at least to his blue haired half-elf friend Yuan.

"I have no other choice... do I?"

Noishe looked up at his friend and whined, as if trying to comfort the Cruxis member, who seemed to be stressing more ways than one.

Kratos shifted his gaze from the horizon to Noishe, "I'm sorry to worry you, Noishe."

Wings of turquoise fluttered as he was lifted from the ground, small flakes of silver fell from the transparent entities that had sprouted form his back, a cool breeze lightly played along his face, making his auburn hair dance.

_I'm sorry Anna... I promised I wouldn't allow myself to go back there especially with Lloyd.. but I don't know where else to go. Please forgive me... Anna... forgive this damned angel for failing where you could succeed...._

* * *

Well that was the Prologue of the story, I hope you liked it ^*^, I loved writing it, it was so fun but review and tell me what you think.

**-Destined-Fate**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Another update! woot! Thanks for the reviews ^*^! Still thanks to Destiny Gamer I probably would never had thought of writing something like this. If you like mine I suggest going to the source of that by reading Cruxis Child created by Destiny Gamer. Um... I love Yuan... that is all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Yuan, Kratos, Lloyd, Mithos, Martel, Yggdrasil, or any other character created by renowned artist Kosuke Fujishima. Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco, who needs to be shot, did I say shot I meant punished, for not letting us see Anna even in the figurines like Martel.

**Claimer:** I own me, myself, and I! Also I own the title of this chapter, the events unfolding within the chapter of the title, my word pad in which I wrote this chapter on, and the computer in which helped me type in what needed to be typed in, thank you Stella! ((that's right I named my hard drive Stella .))

* * *

**A Cruxis Angel**

**-**

**Chapter One**

Cerulean hair batted over his pale white skin, continuiously finding ways to irriate the half-elf whose only real irriation came from the work he was enduring. Jade colored eyes skimmered over the words that was written sloppily by one of his many soldiers that worked under him, if not further down from that.

White sheets of paper coated his desk; some blank, some important. They had been laid out nice and neat the night before but through the midst of the half-elfs fits they seemed to found their way scattered about and out of order. Causing even more distress for the older male to have to endure.

The room had grown stuffy from his frustration, many soldiers kept themselves from entering or kept themselves busy from having to enter, even if they didn't know the reason of their leaders distress. Botta, their strongest warrior and close friend, did not dare to figure it out, he knew a good time not to bother the man, and now was one of those times. The soldiers knew of the wrath that Yuan could conjure up, and if they, at all wanted to live to see tomorrow, they would stay as far away and off of his bad side as they could.

However this fact did not if at all frighten Kratos Aurion, who had known the blue-haired male longer then the half-elves he commanded had been alive. The mercenary didn't bother knocking on the office door, as he would have normally done on a normal day with a normal problem, _this_ was not a normal day or a normal problem.

Garnet eyes scanned the room to soon find the man he had been searching for hunched over his desk, cerulean hair falling over his face, seemingly irriated by something, not only that but he didn't at all sense the presence of the other seraph like usual, so he decided to allow the man a moment to realize.

Yuan had heard the door open and as he back tracked a few minutes back, he came to a conclusion that whomever came it didn't bother to knock nor wait for a response. Adding to that the person didn't at all seem to understand that he was frustrated, irriated, and above all else, furious with all the work that had piled up in only a night.

"I'm in no mood to deal with whatever you have to offer. Now go away," he warned calmly as he could muster, pulling a piece of paper up so he could read the paper below it real quick like.

The mercenary cocked an eyebrow at the warning, he wasn't entirely sure if he should reply to it or leave it where it stood. As it was, Kratos stood there holding both Noishe and Lloyd, waiting for the blue haired half-elf to notice who it was but found that the man was to focus on work to realize that Kratos wasn't a soldier nor was he about to leave.

After a moment of silence though Yuan seemed to get annoyed, "Let me say this one last time, I do not have time to deal with your sh-" when he finally pulled his jade colored eyes from his paper filled desk and caught sight of Kratos, his naturally annoyed frown on his face seemed to get deeper, "Oh my," he began quickly over looking Kratos' attire in which his friend wore, it was rather unusual to see him dressed normally for once in 4000 years, it was also unusual for Kratos Aurion to be in a blood soaked shirt, holding something in his left arm and a 'dog' in the right, "And just what the hell do you what?"

"Yuan," the angel began allowing the the dog down finally.

The half-elf watched this with a scowl, obviously not to enthusiastic about the animal running around in his office and tearing things apart. As if things could get any worse.

Yuan, as always, crossed his arms over his chest and watched the seraph in front of him, as if trying to detect something, awaiting the remainder of what Kratos had been starting to say. He only knew one thing. Whatever the Aurion wanted, he told himself he wouldn't comply with it, wouldn't help out no matter the situation.

"Anna is dead."

.......

...........

His heart plummeted. His already pale face grew even paler, his mouth grew dry and just as he had been scolding himself not to care, he began to feel a stwing of guilt.

Kratos didn't seem to take notice of his friends reaction as he continued, trying to stay calm, trying to be like the angel he had once been, "We had been cornered at the Iselia Ranch. Kvar... he.. well he had..." the angel found it quite difficult to get the right words or even say what he was trying to explain as calmly as he could.

"He removed Anna's exsphere directly from the skin." Yuan finished bluntly.

The auburn haired man dropped his head, he was to tired to point out that Anna had put up a fight but in the end she had become a monster, he didn't even know how to tell his friend, that he had killed the only person that mattered to him.

How was he... to tell his son that?

He could only speculate how the conversation would begin and than come to an end. One of two things would happen. First, Lloyd would deny it over and over again until he felt it was the truth. Or second, he would deny his own father, he would hate and curse the day his father was ever born.

Yuan, who had been forgotten, tilted his head slightly, allowing his cerulean hair to slid across his forehead, "So she became a monster but that wouln't have killed her unless..." he trailed off looking at Kratos, the man refused to look up at the half-elf, "You killed her."

"She... had gone to swing at Lloyd... I took the hit instead..." he whispered lowly, "For a split.. for a split second, she came too.... I heard her... she was crying... she begged me... begged me to kill her." his voice was shaking but he refused to cry.

The caped man frowned deeper, he watched his friend looking completely exhausted, Yuan knew Kratos had forced himself through his wound, he could have succumb to the pain and forgotten everything but... His jaded eyes looking over to the small child in his left arm.

Lloyd.

"Kratos..." he sighed placing his hand tiredly on his forehead. "Come on... let's get that wound of yours treated before you bleed to-"

A sudden thud caught the half-elf attention. There in front of him laid a now unconscious Kratos who had succumb to his wounds after all. Lloyd had somehow avoided rolling off his father's form after Kratos' arms had fallen to his side, Noishe sat beside the two sleeping or unconscious beings on the floor, he whined.

"Death..." finished Yuan annoyed all the sudden.

-x-

When Kratos Aurion came to, he was greeted with a massive hammering headache. His body was sore everywhere and he had the sudden impression that his wound was on fire or had been cleaned with a strong burning substance.

Had it not been for the headache and the pain running through him, he would have noticed the room was dark, there was two beds within the room, one occupied the other one abandoned by the occupant who had at one time been sleeping there.

"Arrogance does run in the family."

He could hear from the next room. Of course the room door was closed, but his angel senses, that he had quit relaying on until recently, could hear through it. If Kratos wanted to guess at all, he'd say the voice came from Yuan but to who he was talking to he wasn't sure nor did he care. As always the half-elf gave the impression that he was annoyed at something which in Kratos' case never seemed to be unusual.

_Geez... why'd I even bother coming to see Yuan...?_ he wondered. At the moment he couldn't seem to get his mind in order, his head throbbed and he just didn't want to think, but knew that he'd acted like a human far to long.

The angel's eyes opened at a sudden thought, "Wait.. a minute." A large wave of panic hit him. And everything rushed back all at once.

_Lloyd!_

"I said arrogance not air gents."

Pushing forward from the bed, he felt the sheets sliding down off his now expose torso, he had almost forgotten that Lloyd was with him, he had also seem to have ever so slightly forgotten that he had been married as well, all at once the pain, rage, and worry overwhelmed him.

The mercenary came to the quick conclusion that he must have passed out. But for how long had he been out? Where was Lloyd? Was his son alright? Had Yuan told him what happened to his mother?

Laughter could be heard where he had moments ago heard Yuan without much thought Kratos got out of bed and ignored the fact he wasn't wearing his shirt, Martel only knew what Yuan had done with the foreign items, he had to see if Lloyd was alright.

"How boring...."

The man heard as he walked into the bright room, his garnet eyes scanned the area until he came to where Yuan was, eyes widen by the scene displayed.

Yuan, his closest friend, someone who wouldn't be caught being nice to a human but himself, was on the floor with Lloyd, between the two was a chess board with more white piece than black, he could only guess Yuan was black and forcing himself to lose.

"Yuan...?"

The small boy looked up when he heard his father, a large grin spread across his face, "Daddy!" he called standing up and running over to him.

Kratos picked the boy up and held him close, "Oh Lloyd, are you alright?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

"Kratos." Yuan acknowledged, dusting his clothes off, "I guess I can assume you slept well." he added for manners sake.

The seraph arched a brow, "...Pardon?" he inquired calmly, a lot calmer than he would have when he got there with Noishe and Lloyd, looking like he was about to die.

"Never mind." Yuan shrugged slightly, walking around his desk to where the chair was that he normally sat and worked in, "Nonetheless I take it you have replenished your strength with this visit?"

"Yes." Kratos agreed, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

The cape-wearer slid his finger across the flat surface before finally stopping, "Tell me, what did you plan to do with Lloyd and yourself?" he looked up, locking his eyes with Kratos', "I'm assuming you didn't come here only to be treated." he added cautiously.

Kratos could already sense the argument that would erupt if he didn't choose his wording carefully around Yuan, however he wasn't so sure what he was doing, he had no other place to go, no one to turn to at this point. If he went back to Cruxis now, Lloyd would probably be sentenced to death, he himself would probably be beating to the brink of death and left to suffer, and in the end all the shit he had gone through would have been for nothing.

"Kratos."

From the sound of his name being said, he looked up to his friend allowing his garnet eyes to meet the jadened ones across the room from him. "...Yes?"

"Why did you come here?" Yuan prompted.

There was silence once more. Kratos could tell that Yuan was not a patient person, and prolonging his answer would only annoy the half-elf even more, he knew the blue haired man meant well in his own way but the ex-cruxis member wasn't sure what to do.

"If Yggdrasil finds out that I'm housing you, we'll all be in trouble, need I remind you." the half-elf hissed tapping his foot on the solid ground, allowing both their ears to have to endure the sound echoing off the wall.

Kratos was the first to drop his gaze, he slowly brought them to his small son, who was playing with his fathers hair, not seeming to realize what was going on.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Where's mommy?"

He stiffened for a moment. He had yet come up with an answer to that question and he might never have one. His mind ran through everything that it could get a hold of, 4000 years and yet he was still two answers short.

Yuan, who had once again been forgotten, plopped down in his chair and laced his fingers together allowing his chin to rest on them, "Need I also remind you, Kratos. That we're a bit short on time as it is."

"I know.." the mercenary sighed, placing his son down. "Lloyd," he began looking to the boy who had been washed up a bit, "Your mother... she's... she's no longer here." he whispered lowly.

"Why isn't she here? Did mommy and daddy have a fight?"

Yuan made a 'tch' sound, as if to say 'oh I doubt the couple ever had to worry about fighting amongst each other'. Kratos sent him a quick glare before turning back to his son, who bounced on the balls of his toes.

"No.. Lloyd... your mother," the Aurion thought a moment. He couldn't tell his son that his mother was dead, that he himself thrusted several holes into her body when she became the monster she so desperately fought against. Did Lloyd even see what had happened at all during the turn of events that had unfolded just a day ago? At this point he wondered what would Anna say? What would she say in his position if it had gone the other way? She would probably give a sad smile and tell him some sort of human reassurance that always for some odd reason comforted them, especially the ones at Lloyd's age.

Another silence set into the room before Yuan could give a remark to that, Kratos knew exactly what Anna would say and he hoped to Martel it would come out as he used it. "Lloyd," he began softly placing a comforting hand on his sons shoulder.

"Yes daddy?" the boys smile faded at his fathers sadden tone.

Kratos swallowed back any tears that would even dare threaten to come up while he tried pulling off something he'd never done in his life, "You remember that story you mother used to tell you about angels and...." he hated having to say this but, "The golden gates."

The half-elf, who had been watching the two, went blank. What in Martel's name was Kratos Aurion, cruxis member, talking about? What angels? For that matter what golden gates? Through all the stories he'd heard or read, Yuan could scarcely say he'd never heard about the angels and the golden gates. And what did golden gates and angels have to do with the turn of events that had taken his mother's life anyway?

Lloyd nodded slowly, "I wemember."

"Well you remember when mommy told you that one day she would have to go up there and watch you from there and protect you? That you wouldn't be able to see her again when she goes there?"

The young boy nodded again.

"Lloyd," the angel brought his son into his arms, "Mommy went to Heaven. And I'm afraid that you won't be able to see her again."

Lloyd wrapped his little thick arms around Kratos' neck and buried his face in his chest, ignoring the fact that his father wasn't wearing one of his comforting shirts at the moment, the boy began to cry as he had the day it happened.

"Shhh....." he whispered softly to the boy, he once again stood and held his son to him and bounced him lightly, feathering his hair lightly with his fingers trying to keep himself from bursting in a fit of tears.

He was so frustrated in himself, he hated himself that this all happened, that Lloyd had to endure this, that Anna had been killed, that he couldn't get to her in time, but above all else, the one thing that frustrated him the most, the one thing that made the seraph loathe himself even more... he couldn't do anything. He, the man that helped in the Kharlan War. He, the man who had helped split the worlds. He, the man who created the gift within his arms, could do absolutely nothing but stand by knowing that bastard roamed the lands still!

_Dammit Anna! I'm so damn pathetic! Why?! Why was it you!? Why can't I be strong when I'm supposed to?! When I need to?! Dammit Anna... I... I failed you... Am I even fit to raise our son, I had to kill you with my own hands, dammit! What am I to tell Lloyd?! What am I to do when he finds out?! Dammit...._

And than the seraph cried silent tears. His frustration... his loneliness.... his angst... all of it, it was eating him up from the inside. And no matter what he told himself, no matter how many times he forced himself to think like an angel again, his heart, body, and soul returned to human.

* * *

Thank you for reading my next update ^*^, I hoped you liked it, and I also hope I used some of those words right! Thank you again for the reviews ^*^, I hope I can further my writing skills and the storyline!

-

**Destined-Fate**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Yeah chapter two now uploaded! Thanks to Destiny Gamer who came up with the wacky fanfic Cruxis Child, and who inspired me to do something similar. Also thanks for the permission to use the idea, and I hope you'll update real soon ^_~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any and all Tales of Symphonia characters created by renowned artist Kosuke Fujishima. Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco, whom should have gotten the original voice actors for the 2 Symphonia and Radiant Mythology. My Yuan... my darlings voice is all gone T.T....

**Claimer:** I own Stella (my hard drive), me, myself, and I!! Yayz! Glad I got that off my chest. I also own the word pad I wrote this chapter on and title of the fanfic!!

**A Cruxis Angel**

**-**

**Chapter Two**

"Yuan, please. I don't know where else to go or what I'm to do."

The blue-haired seraph sat at his desk both hands rubbing his forehead trying to ease the on coming headache that threatened to come, this was a predicament, he'd much rather avoid all together.

Kratos Aurion, stood on the other side of the desk, looking desperate and pathetic like the human he no longer was, had it not been for the boy in which the mercenary had, Yuan would have had his soldiers kick him out.

"Kratos," he began calmly, "I don't believe this is such a good idea." he brought his jade colored eyes up to garnet ones, he didn't want to be cruel but the mercenary was asking to much. "What if by some chance, Lord Yggdrasil found out about me housing you here?" he questioned.

"But-"

Yuan brought his hand up to silence him, "I understand you're trying to protect Lloyd, Kratos. But you're asking someone whom you haven't gotten along with in the last 1000 years." he shook his head, "You cannot honestly think for one second I might change my feelings on the fact that you went against me for this 'lifeless beings' project."

The mercenary now clad in his original purple garmets sighed, dropping his head at the sudden thought, "I know." he said softly, "I know, Yuan..... I was always looking for a way to save the worlds." he shook his own head and looked up, "But you cannot continue to blame me for siding with the only path there was."

"Can't I?!" Yuan asked angrily, narrowing his gaze on the mercenary. "Dammit Kratos, Martel's last wish was to stop discrimination! Not to wipe the damn world of humans and elves entirely!" he shot his gaze in another direction, having had enough of looking at his old friend.

Kratos narrowed his own expression, "I know..." he began through gritted teeth trying not to get irritated with his friends reaction, he really did need to learn to get his human emotions back to the way they were. "I know that Mithos is going a bit farther with this whole lifeless beings, I know that you do not agree with it. But can you really blame him? He was just a child when it happened, when his older sister, Martel, was killed, what other option did we have?!"

The half-elf gave a humorless chuckle, "Defending him as always I see." the man gave a hard look to the man across from him, "Even after he killed Anna too. I suppose you didn't love her as much as you and her thought, huh?"

That was it.

Kratos was in front of Yuan before the half-elf could blink, though he didn't seem all that surprise as he was lifted from the ground by an angry mercenary, "I loved Anna!" he growled through gritted exposed teeth, "I loved her far more than I thought was capable!"

"Than tell me just why the hell are you defending that bastard!?"

"I..." his voice died, his frustration and anger slowly starting to dissolve deep inside him.

"Kratos," Yuan began evenly, his stare still hard on Kratos as his so called friend placed him back on the ground, "No matter how old Mithos was when it happened, when Martel had been brutally- no," he stopped, clenching his hand into a fist and turning from his friend, "When she had been ripped of her very life, her right to live....." he kept his voice as calm as he could, "Can you honestly tell me, Kratos, that this pathetic excuse for a path of creating a world of nothing but mindless beings, what Martel truly had wanted? Or is it all just an illusion that Mithos somehow crammed into your head, Martel only knows you don't use it." he shook his head, trying to free himself of the wounds from the past, of the rage consuming him, "No. If you and him are such good friends maybe you should go to him and not me."

"Yuan..." Kratos whispered. His patience was slowly deteriorating, he couldn't allow himself to loose his temper again and over his friends feelings either, "I went to you because I know what Mithos would do. I went to you because I trust you far more than I do Mithos. I... I know I messed up, that's all I ever do.... If you cannot accept me for who I am today, than please reconsider for your friend of the Kharlan War 4,000 years ago. You're the only one I can turn to, whom I trust with my son."

It was silent.

Yuan didn't move. He stood there, back turned to Kratos, he could easily ignore him as he had done for many many years but as he thought more on what his friend had said, he felt himself relax slightly.

"I suppose trouble never stops following you." he stated glancing over his shoulder at Kratos.

The auburn haired man felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth "I can't imagine why." he only replied.

The blue haired seraph turned back to Kratos, "Very well Kratos Aurion, you shall stay for however long it takes you to come up with a plan. I shall try to over look the fact that you had sided against me and I shall try to start anew." he closed his eyes feeling the pressure of the headache return, "Don't make me regret it."

Kratos nodded, "I understand." he turned away to go check on Lloyd, who had fallen asleep after he had got done crying about an hour ago, when he stopped, "Thank you, Yuan. I owe you... one." with that he disappeared into the next room.

Lloyd slept in the bed, blankets bundled about him, softly caressing his cheek as he slept. The angel felt a pang of guilt as he approached the boy, though he had found a place for them to stay for awhile, he had little else. He had no clothes. No food. No drinks. No gald. Kratos was literally going to be leaning on Yuan for all the support, and that was a feeling the angel didn't so much care for.

"Daddy..." moaned the small boy in his bed, slowly starting to fidget in his sleep.

The Aurion walked around the bed to the side he himself had been lying, slipping onto the bed, he brought his son into his arms, and cradled him, whispering to him and feathering his hair lightly hoping to soothe the boy somehow.

"It's alright, Lloyd, my son. I have you..." he told the child in a deep voice that seemed to reach him.

-x-

"Are you crazy?! I can't possibly just drop everything to watch him!" Yuan snapped, his cerulean hair as always finding ways to make the half-elf even more irriated then he had been moments before.

"I only need you to watch him for a little bit, I promise I'll be back soon." Kratos urged.

"No!"

"Yuan!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Yuan.." Kratos warned.

"Why are you even asking me for something?" his friend asked, "I'm letting you stay here of the goodness of my heart, I'm not telling Yggdrasil about you, I'm letting you and your son mooch off me and my soldiers, and to top it all off I'm letting your protozoan stay here under the same roof as I, you of all people should know how much that annoys the hell out of me. But I shant say another word on that matter." he shook his head, "Now you're asking me to watch your son while you go off for Martel only knows how long, and you think I won't have a problem with this?"

The angel sighed, "Now that that's off your chest, here." he tried once more to push Lloyd, who had woken up nearly two hours ago, into his friends arms.

"Kratos," Yuan began stepping back from both of them, "I am seriously warning you."

"Well I'll handle your wrath later." the man step forward and again tried.

"Have one of the soldiers watch him." the half-elf waved him off walking away with his paper work.

"Stop being stubborn and take you friggin god child!" The mercenary, who was getting annoyed, finally managed to shove the young toddler into his comrades arms, causing the blue haired seraph to drop all the paper work he had been holding.

"God child?!" Yuan choked.

Kratos kissed his sons forehead gently, he smiled down at him and murmured, "Be good for Uncle Yuan, until I get back, k?"

Lloyd nodded, "Okay Daddy! Be Careful."

After his initial shock, the blue seraph shook his head and caught a glimpse of the tail of Kratos' cape as he turned a corner, "Kratos!" he growled going after him. "You are not putting the responsibility of watching your son on me! I dare say you will not hear the end of this Aurion!" he shouted after the man just disappeared.

....

.......

..........

Yuan laid three fingers on his forehead lightly, trying to come up with a plan, one that didn't include the small three-year-old in his arms, he had work to do, some with his organization the Renegades whom were suppose to meet together.

"Dammit Kratos..." he muttered under his breath.

"Uncle Yuan?"

He heard the soft whisper, immediately his eyes darted to the child in his arms, "I am not your Uncle." he pointed out annoyingly, "I am not even related to you." he grumbled, walking back towards the room he had been in to pick up the dropped paper work that involved the next damn chosen, when this little thing was thrust into his arms.

"Daddy said your my Uncle."

What was that damn Kratos Aurion doing?! Did he have any idea how busy the seraphim was? He had plans to fix and against Yggdrasil's, and dealing with an Aurion would just slow his progress further than it need be.

"Fine whatever." Yuan scopped his work up and headed towards his office, he only hoped he wouldn't run into Yggdrasil for awhile.

"Uncle Yuan?" Lloyd asked once more pulling on the half-elfs long blue hair.

"What?!" the blue haired man snapped glancing over each room to find a 'not-so-busy-soldier' he could dump the child on.

Lloyd grinned, "I'm hungry."

Yuan glanced over to him, not amused at all, "Oh? Father didn't feed you?"

The boy shook his head, "He said he had to hurry."

"I see...."

"Uncle Yuan?"

"What?"

"Why do you have pointy ears and Daddy and me don't."

"I'm half-elf."

"I wanna be half-elf too!"

"No you don't." the man by a room to see everyone had either run off and went into hiding for fear that he might kill them or they're all at lunch.

"Yes I do."

Yuan glanced over to Lloyd, "No you don't. Take it from me."

....

.......

............

"Uncle Yuan?"

"Now what?!"

"Are we going to eat?"

"Yeah yeah."

Soon they made it to the mess hall, still to find the place empty, Yuan was starting to believe they all ditched out on him, and he swore when he saw them he would personally make them regret from ever doing it again.

The seraphim sighed and placed Lloyd on the ground, the boy ran around the large room excitedly it was a lot bigger than he had thought, when his mother, his father, and himself would stop at a place to stay the kitchen was so small.

"What does this do?!" the boy asked running up to a large silver machine that was placed in the wall, it had several colorful buttons on it.

"That washes things, don't touch it." Yuan replied not bothering to look over to the boy as he opened a small cabinet to find something the toddler could eat on.

"Okie!"

Yuan rolled his eyes and went back to searching the cabinets, he wondered what had become of that protozoan creature, that Kratos had brought there. While on that topic he asked himself how Kratos could hold such a big animal, Noishe, was a large creature, almost the size of a horse, if not smaller. Martel only knew how much the protozoan weighed.

He shook his head, bringing himself back to the matter at hand, "Lloyd, What do you want?"

"Cookies!"

"Let me rephrase that." he glanced over to the boy with a humorless look, "What do you want for lunch that isn't sweet."

"Aww...."

_Maybe I should have a babysitter on demand for these kind of things...._

"Uncle Yuan?"

Yuan sighed, "What is it now, Lloyd?"

"Can I have a tuna sandwich?"

His whole body froze. It was simple. It was quick. It was easy. It was a delicate task that would take him but a mere 10 minutes to prepare. And.... it was exactly what Kratos would want.

_This cannot be happening to me.... _

"Uncle Yuan?" the boy pulled on the half-elfs cape lightly trying to get the frozen mans attention.

A sudden yank of his cape caught the blue seraphims attention faster than Lloyd had counted on, as soon as the cape wearer realized who he was glaring at he sighed, "Fine. Tuna sandwich, it is." he grumbled tiredly.

"Yay!!" the young three-year-old shouted jumping up and down excitedly.

A soft smile spread over Yuan's face, maybe he could do this, just maybe....

-x-

Clad in his original purple attire, Kratos Aurion, stared up at the cliff that went up beyond the trees and overlooked the forest that covered him from seeing the top. It was different than. When he stood atop the cliff, at that time. Had been looking down, at that time. Had been hoping, praying even that Lloyd was alright.

Here he stood below all that mass he could see from the top, where Anna, Lloyd, and Noishe must have landed. Where his wife had vanished. All he wanted now was to find her remains, to find evidence that she was truly gone, that he would never wake up to her with that stupid smile on her face holding a bowl of her infamous burnt porridge.

"Anna..... " He allowed her name to pour out his mouth and down the end of his tongue, to spill into the air soon to be faded into nothing, blown away by the cool breeze that played with his auburn hair.

Noishe, whom had been standing by his companion for awhile, whined up at him. The protozoan had had many changes through life, had lived life as long as Kratos has, and even though the creature had seen his companion overcome every obstacles he came across, Noishe knew that this obstacles would be the hardest.

Kratos tilted his head slightly to the animal, "Noishe..." he whispered turning towards the green and white species. He bent down beside him and patted the dogs nose lightly, "I don't know what to do, Noishe. I keep waiting to be abruptly awoken by Anna's screams," he chuckled at the memories sadly, feeling tears begin to form in the base of his throat, he swallowed them back thickly, and cleared his throat to remove them completely, "Because," he began again, "She accidentally set one of our supply bags on fire."

The protozoan whined once again, shoving his nose into Kratos' hand, trying to comfort the mercenary the only way he knew how. Noishe felt very close to his master, to his friend, to his companion from 4,000 years ago, and felt obligated to ease his suffering just a little.

After a moment the mercenary stood up, "I suppose..." he began calmly, "The only logic thing to think. Is that a monster feasted on her remains after she fell." he felt his body shake with rage, he wanted so badly to find her, to bury her remains, to bury their memories, to bury his humanity he so stupidly brought to the surface, to bury... everything.

Noishe tilted his head and watched Kratos closely, the dog waited a moment to see what the angel might do, when it was obvious he was fixing to fly back to Cruxis with more than just a heavy heart, he barked to catch his friends attention.

"Noishe?" Kratos inquired looking to the beast.

When his attention was gotten, Noishe dashed off, not waiting to see if his master would follow or not but the protozoan knew that Kratos was searching for the remains of Anna, and if he could sniff out the dwarf who had taken them after they had fallen from the cliff than that was what he was going to do and he knew that the angel would follow without a second thought.

And just as the dog had predicted, the mercenary did indeed keep up, he dashed after his dog, around some sharp corners, passed that damned Iselia Ranch that would forever be a symbol of the wound of Anna's death, through a few weak battles, up some steep slopes, under a fallen tree and soon it came into view.

A small house. A small wooden house, fenced with trees to keep it hidden almost, a few flowers grew in little spaces in front of the windows, flowers even grew on the top, near the roof and around a door for starry nights. It was a pleasant place though to Kratos, it was sickening, it felt like a punch to the lungs, leaving him completely breathless from the sight. He could have had all this, if he had been a normal man, a normal being, a normal human, with a normal job, with normal knowledge of the world.

As the pair approached the house, Kratos' garnet eyes caught something. Something that froze him to the place he stood.

Not far from the small wooden house was a small stoned grave and if Kratos' eyes weren't deceiving him, a four letter name laid graved on the newly crafted stone, a four letter name he knew all to well, it was capitalized in the center of the stone almost bolded in a unique style that made the grave appeal that much more.

"Anna....." he swallowed, his eyes widen a fraction by the sight. She was here. She truly was here and she would never come back.

----

Thank you for reading, another sad chapter but it has to be done ^*^! Please review, tell me if I have any grammar mess up, misspelled words, or etc. Thank you for reading again ^^!

-**Destined-Fate**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** I'd like all to know that I have no idea where the hell I'm going with this tale ^*^' I kind of make it up as I go along. Anyway, inspiration to write a fanfic like this by Destiny Gamer who writes Cruxis Child, which I believe to be the funnest tale I've ever heard, those of you who read mine should read Destiny Gamers and for those who are just passing through I still recommend reading the better story out of the two ;P!

Another inspiration that makes me feel like I can do anything I want as long as I put my all into it, is voice actor Cam Clarke, voice of Kratos Aurion and many others. It would truly be amazing to meet him in person, even for just a second, he inspires me to do anything, write, learn, sing, and from him I want to get better at my talents, so that I might make that dream come true.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Or Namco who so rudely ruined my damn Yuan's voice by using a deeper voice than his voice actually was in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World. I forever will be upset about that. And I would like to make it clear that changing his voice and Zelos' was the biggest mistake in the world!

**Claimer:** I own my opinion. Me, myself, and I. I own Stella. I also unfortunately own my bad grammar, misspellings, and misuse of words. I also own my dream ^*^!

**A Cruxis Angel**

**-**

**Chapter Three**

_Anna...._

"You're here..."

_You're truly gone...._

"You're...."

_My everything... _

"....no..."

_Please wake me up... Anna...._

"Please..."

Kratos Aurion, ex-Cruxis member, fell to his knees before the stoned grave, of his beloved wife, he felt his heart, his only human feelings begin to dissolve with heartache.

Hot warm moisture formed from the corner of his eyes, without consent from their owner, they began to pour from him. Sliding along his cheeks, down an invisible path already created for them, they followed down to his chin, and began to form into drops of sorrow.

_Wake me.... up_

He brought his gloved hand up and placed it hesitantly on the stone, he felt the coolness from the grave even though the sun shone brightly onto it. No matter how hard the sun rayed upon the stone it would always remain as his heart was forming. Cold.

_Anna...._

The drops of salty tears fell from his chin and onto his knee. They dripped down endlessly, he had never felt such a sadness before, never once felt the lose of someone, the bitter coldness you feel once you no longer have something.

"You can't be..."

His garnet eyes closed. Tears streamed down the path their fellow tears had gone, and once again they began to feel with his sorrow, his lose, and his agony. They slid down his cheeks once more and down to his chin where they once more formed drops to pour onto her grave, onto his Anna's remains.

_I was... so..._

"You didn't deserve this... Anna." he cried lowly.

Kratos bent his head forward and laid his forehead on the stone, he gritted his teeth trying to force down the tears that continued to spill from his eyes.

"You.. you deserved so much better than this, Anna!"

_I failed you.... I failed Lloyd.... I forced you both to run from your home... I forced you to run from a normal life.. I... I...._

The words wanted to spill over his tongue along with his tears. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted so badly to hold her, tell her he loved her over and over again, that he would never harm her, never wish harm on her. But he couldn't do that either, could he?

"Anna.." he choked.

_It was all an illusion.... I should have realized, Anna... that no matter how much I told myself I wouldn't hurt you... I ended up... I ended up..._

His eyes opened, his vision blurred from his constant tears that didn't want to stop, he looked to his hands, his gloved hands. Those very hands. Those very blood soaked hands. They took her from him forever. Her life.

"I... I was so damn selfish..."

_I always wanted you for myself. I knew this day would come. I knew that Yggdrasil-no Mithos would find us soon. I knew it. In the back of my mind I knew... but even though I knew.. I still... I still risked yours and Lloyd's life without much thought._

"I killed you... even before it happened.." he whispered.

_I'm... I'm so sorry Anna....._

He allowed his eyes to close once more, leaning onto the gray stone, feeling his warm tears continuously roll down his cheeks. He dropped his head and felt the tears stream over his nose and pour from the tip of it.

_No matter how much I tell you... no matter how much or how hard..._

Kratos' shoulders shook from the weight that was slowly being lifted upon his shoulder. The dark weight that continued to loom over him.

"I'm pathetic... Anna..."

_Without you, Anna... I am truly pathetic._

He chuckled sadly at the thought, "I am but you always knew that, didn't you, Anna? I can't... I can't even control my own damn emotions, I'm so pathetic." his garnet eyes opened to stare at the ground. "Do you remember...."

_Do you remember telling me I was pathetic?_

"I do..." The mercenary shook his head slightly, "I feel.. so broken without you here, Anna... When I should be comforting our son during these times, I'm here. I truly am pathetic."

Tears ran along his nose, down to the tip and began to form drops that soon journeyed down onto her grave, Kratos sat down before her, after removing his sheath from his side, slowly he brought a gloved hand to his face.

"I'm crying, Anna..." he whispered with a sad smile. "Me. The emotionless angel."

----

"Let's go." Kratos crossed his arms staring down at her.

The two stood before bodies. The bodies of Luin, they had been killed by the Desians from the ranch the two stood in.

Anna quickly turned to him, her eyes huge, tears spilled along her face, "Don't you have any emotions?! My father..." she looked to the man at her feet, he was covered in blood, his eyes closed and his breathing long gone, "My.. father."

"We don't have time to worry about them."

Anna frowned and slowly got to her feet, turning from him, "I love my father, Kratos. You may not feel anything for these people but I..." she choked trying to calm herself, "Maybe if you tried acting like a real human, you'd understand how I feel about them..."

----

"You were right.. Anna... I didn't understand what it was like." he closed his eyes, allowing more tears to spill across his face. "The feeling of lose. The feeling of agony. I truly never understood what you went through that day..."

_Anna...._

"I'm sorry..."

_No matter how much I apologize..._

"For the wrong I've done."

_No matter how much I ask for forgiveness..._

"No matter how much tears I spill...."

_I will always hate myself..._

"For hurting you and Lloyd..."

_Please..._

"Forgive this angel...."

_Forgive this damned soul..._

"This seraphim whom in the end couldn't protect the one of the two things that meant more than anything..." Kratos opened his eyes allowing the final tear to roll across his cheek, down along his jaw, and to his chin where it formed into the last pray, his last heartache, his last act as human.

-x-

"I can't believe I agreed to this..." Yuan scratched his cheek nervously as he stepped back to look at the toddler, who was now dressed in a white jump-like-suit, it had red strips running along the entire outfit similar to the way Kratos' judgment suit did, two small strings looped along the boys back to his feet.

"Whoa!" the boy stated excitedly. "I look like daddy now, right?"

The half-elf placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head, "You don't have his hair style and your missing the cold expression."

"Daddy doesn't have a cwold espession."

He sighed, "Of course. What was I thinking.." he dropped his head in defeat. "Than all that is needed is his hair style." he waved his hand, gestering to the boys brunette hair that spiraled up on his head.

"Could you fix it, Uncle Yuan."

The angel cringed at hearing the name. He wasn't quite used to that name and he wasn't sure he'd ever get use to it.

Lloyd ran over to his uncle, reaching his arms up for Yuan to pick him up, after a moment the blue haired seraph picked the three-year-old up and headed towards the nearest bathroom, so he could fix the little ball of joys hair.

Yuan stopped when he faintly heard a warp sound coming from outside. Yuan's ears twitched slightly as he could vaguely make out Kratos' voice calling for his son and friend.

"Your father is hear." he muttered to Lloyd.

"Really?!"

He nodded.

"Daddy!" he shouted jumping off the counter and out the bathroom.

Kratos had been nearing the kitchen when Lloyd slid right into him, "Lloyd?" the mercenary blinked a little surprised to find his son dressed in something that looked to be cruxis wear. He looked around to see Yuan casually making his way over, "What is the meaning of this?" he began calmly.

Yuan cleared his throat, "I can assure you this wouldn't have happened had you listened to me." he pointed out in his defense.

"Do you like daddy? I asked Uncle Yuan if I could look like you!"

The auburn hair man looked down to his son, the boys hair was only half down on his face not even properly fixed, he assumed it was Yuan's best attempt to make Lloyd look like him. After a moment of silence, Kratos chuckled and patted his sons head, "Yeah.. though you're missing a few things."

"What's that?"

"A sword and a better hair stylist."

Yuan glared, "I'll take my leave then." he turned away and began to head back to his office.

"Yuan..."

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Thank you."

His expression lightened, giving a slight smile he replied, "Don't mention it." he turned back around to face the two, "However don't ask me to do it again."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Kratos arched a brow.

"Worse you mean. The boy had me running all over the base looking for Noishe and when he realized he wasn't here after I told him multiply times, he gets himself locked in a room and it takes me an hour to get the damn thing open. Do you have any idea how scared spit-less I was?! It's not funny Kratos so wipe that smirk off your face!" he pointed.

"Right."

"I don't think you truly know the horror I went through, Kratos."

As soon as Yuan said it, he knew he shouldn't have. He knew the moment the words came out he would regret it for eternity. However to the surprise of the half-elf, Kratos just gave him a blank stare and shrugged.

"Daddy, may we play hide and seek?"

"Not here Lloyd."

"Why not?" the boy tilted his head up at his father, "Me and Uncle Yuan did."

Garnet eyes narrowed on the careless half-elf who stood there, arms crossed over his chest as if he hadn't done a thing, when he noticed the glare he shrugged, "What?"

"Yuan..."

"He wanted to play it."

"It's dangerous."

"It'll always be dangerous."

"That's not the point."

"Isn't it?" Yuan shot. "As long as you both hide from Yggdrasil, it'll always be dangerous. What do you think I've been trying to tell you, Kratos?"

"I'm not listening to this." the angel began to walk away, holding his son in his arms.

Yuan wasn't however about to give this up so he quickly went in pursuit of the two, "One of these days you are going to find yourself in a corner, Kratos Aurion, and no matter what you say, no matter what you do, no matter how much you hide, it won't make things better."

Kratos came to a halt and spun to face his half-elf friend, "Do you expect me to give Lloyd, mine and Anna's son, to Yggdrasil than, Yuan?!"

"Daddy? Uncle Yuan?"

The two of them looked away from their heated argument to Lloyd who sat in his fathers arms looking up at them with tearful eyes.

"Why are you yelling at one another?"

"...."

"I'm sorry, Kratos." Yuan decided to be the first to apologize even though he wasn't wrong. He stepped back from the two and sighed, "But the way everything stands... Lloyd is endanger no matter where you go." he lowered his jade colored gaze, "I'm not saying you should hand him over to Yggdrasil, I doubt that would make everything better anyway..." he brought his eyes up to Kratos', locking them to understand, "I don't know what you should do, Kratos, but you'd better come up with something before Yggdrasil founds out you're here."

Kratos turned his gaze away, "I'll think about it, alright?" he whispered beginning his walk towards the rooms that the pair had been given.

-x-

"You're crazy!" Yuan shouted thrusting his palms into his desk scattering the paper work that had been there before onto the floor.

"It might work." Kratos reasoned once more.

The half-elf shook his head in more of a disbelief than anything. It had only been an hour since their heated discussion about what to do with Lloyd and Yggdrasil but the conclusion that Kratos had somehow come up with was a little unorthodox.

"Kratos, given the current situation I have been very forgiving but you are crazy if you think I'm going to allow you to expose yourself to Yggdrasil like this than you have another thing coming!"

"Yuan, I understand your reaction from the idea but if I can get Yggdrasil to see that I won't stay unless my son stays than maybe.. just maybe he will accept that fact and ignore the boy." Kratos persisted calmly.

Once more the man found this whole thing a headache. Slowly he sat back down in his chair and tried calming himself down, he knew once Kratos had something set a certain way that it stuck there for eternity however such a risk was something that needed to be avoided at all costs. Yuan couldn't possibly think what Yggdrasil would do to Lloyd when he found the boy, nor what he'd do if by any chance he agrees with the deal and is with the toddler by himself.

Carefully the half-elf brought his thin pale fingers up to his forehead to try applying pressure on the spot where he felt the throbbing of this onslaught starting. He was to old to be dealing with this kind of crap, though he looked young and felt young, his mind and thoughts were that of an older being, one who had seen many deaths, many arguments, many loses, all of which he'd much rather not play out again.

"Kratos," he began after a moment of silence that had settled between the two. If he had to play out one thing he'd play friend over and over again, "What do you plan on doing if this doesn't work?"

The auburn haired man said nothing for a moment. As if deciding whether or not to tell his blue-haired friend. "To be honest Yuan. I, myself have no alternative. It's either talking to Mithos or I will have to once more run with Lloyd."

Yuan knew far more than anyone that Kratos did not want to play the traitor once more and with his son. The man didn't want to say it or even admit it but he knew that Kratos was right, that the only thing they could do was speak with Mithos, speak to Yggdrasil about bringing in Lloyd as a member of Cruxis.

"Would Anna concur with this, Kratos?" he knew the answer already but wanted to hear it from the angels lips nonetheless. He wanted to know if the Aurion was truly willing to go against something his wife would want.

"...."

The mercenary looked away from his friend. In the back of his mind he knew it was the only way to protect Lloyd, it was the only way to keep him safe from harms way, the only way to keep Lloyd from suffering the fate of his mothers, however.... however a part of him didn't want this life for his son, didn't want him to serve under a leader whose only goal in life was to resurrect his sister.

"If you cannot go against the wishes of a loved one, Kratos." Yuan stood from his chair calmly, his expression portraying no emotion. "Than I suggest you get out of here immediately."

"No."

The whisper was slightly inaudible but the half-elf heard it even if the walls couldn't. He brought his jade colored eyes up to lock garnet ones across from them, "Than?" he prompted.

"Anna wouldn't like this. And I will suffer the consequences of my action when they make themselves known. Until than my only goal in life is to keep Lloyd safe and raise him to grow up into a better man that I am not." Kratos watched Yuan, whom in turn did the exact same thing.

It was silent. The room was still.

Yuan sighed, dropping his head to shake it in disbelief, as if trying to figure out why he was about to do what he was about to do, "Than I'll watch Lloyd for you until you get back."

"Thank you, Yuan." the man across from him smiled genuinely before leaving the office.

"Thank me when you actually get back." grumbled the half-elf as he sat back down in his chair finally taking notice of the mess scattered around his floor. "What the-?! How the-?! Grrr.... Kratos Aurion, you're a dead man!!" he shouted angrily after the male, knowing full well that this mess hadn't been here before.

------

Thank you for reading chapter three of A Cruxis Angel ^*^. I hope Kratos' scene in the beginning was good, I tried really har to make it very emotional, though I can't say for sure if I hit that marker or not. Anyway inspiration to that scene goes to Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright, I listened to that song over and over again while writing up that scene, also I was really mad when writing that scene so I hope I got the right feelings across. Please review, I'd like to hear how bad my grammar and etc, is, lol.

-**Destined-Fate**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Woot! Chapter four!! Heehee~ it might be alittle early to tell but I'm slowly starting to figure out what I'm doing with this story ^*^! Piece by piece it is making itself known to me :] mwa-ha-ha! Ok anyway, umm... not really much to say about this chapter, I wasn't listening to anything that inspired me with any scenes that I'm aware of. So please enjoy! All credit to the story idea goes to Destiny Gamer who writes Cruxis Child which is a chuckle, so I recommend those who read my stuff and stuff that is funny to go and read that piece of work ^*^!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia. All credits for such awesome characters and the storyline goes to renowned artist Kosuke Fujishima. Also to Bandai-Namco who brought it to english and who should have stayed with their original voices from the first one, as I said in my last chapter;

Scott Menville = Lloyd Irving ((*likes*))

Shiloh Strong = Zelos Wilder ((*loves*))

Chris Edgerly = Yuan ((*loves more*))

Kari Wahlgren = Raine Sage ((*also loves*))

I don't need to continue, do I? Know that Tara Platt sounds like a bad guy than a teacher. That new guy who's doing Zelos Wilder's voice sounds like a bum and not at all like the true Zelos. Kim Strauss should have gone with a lighter tone, like the one he used when he was Brambert in ToP: The Animation, if he was going to try and be Yuan. And that voice for Lloyd, get rid of it immediately. No offense to those voice actors, I like them all ^*^ just not as those particular characters, please forgive my bashing, that is my opinion and only mine, I thank all the voice actors for giving us the anime character or game characters that we know today.

**Claimer:** I own me, myself, and I. I own A Cruxis Angel, Stella, the wordpad I wrote this fic on and my brain which comes up with what each character has to say, and so on and so forth.

**A Cruxis Angel**

**-**

**Chapter Four**

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Be serious, Kratos."

"I am."

"Than honest."

"Why would I lie?"

Silence....

"No really, what did he say?" he asked once more.

And once more Kratos gave the half-elf the exact same answer he gave him only moments before, "He agreed." he sighed tiredly.

The half-elf stared at his friend from across his desk. This was unexpected; Mithos agreed to let the small human boy become a member of Cruxis? This conversation had started out in silence but after Yuan was told the outcome, he had denied it relentlessly, Lloyd had gotten up just as his father had come back luckily however he was more interested in playing catch with Noishe in the bedroom than talking to the two angels which gave the two time to discuss what was now being accepted by Mithos.

"You're kidding..." the blue haired seraph said again shaking his head in disbelief.

Kratos shook his head slightly. He understood the surprise that was weaved into the blue-haired seraph's speech and tone when the acceptance was given by Mithos, he, too was stunned speechless for a couple of minutes. "Mithos accepted the child as a member, Yuan." he confirmed again calmly.

"That..." Yuan moved his jade gaze down to his paper-filled desk, "That doesn't make any sense! I don't understand why he would just agree to this." an idea struck him, he slowly looked up at the seraph, "What did you do?"

The mercenary kept his gaze hard and on his friend, "I.. didn't do anything." he murmured softly averting his gaze from the half-elf now. "Nonetheless," he picked up on a different level before Yuan could persist, "It's been done. I am to head to Welgaia with Lloyd in the morning, Mithos wants us there for the time being." he explained, "I haven't told him where we've been for the past day and a half so there isn't any orders regarding you." he turned and began towards the room his son was occupying.

"Kratos." Yuan started lowly, narrowing his gaze on his friend.

Upon hearing his name the angel came to a stop and glanced over his shoulder, "Yes?" he began watching the other seraph closely, "What is it?"

"Don't think, despite what you've already concluded as over, this is finished because its not." he told him calmly, "I don't trust what you've done. I'm not even happy for you that you were able to get our crazed friend to agree with keeping Lloyd in this." he crossed his arms, "Martel only knows what you promised him or sold to him to get your son here. But I'll have you know that even though I dislike you so much I want to kill you myself, I really adore your child, the gift that was left behind by the one you love." he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself steady, "I really care for that boy of yours." he turned away, "Don't make that kid suffer for your idiotic loyalties, Kratos. He doesn't deserve that."

Kratos said nothing.

"I needn't remind you that Anna wouldn't care to much for her sons discomforts."

"No.."

"Than don't do anything you'll regret later."

"Heh, giving me advice now? That's hardly unlike you."

Yuan turned to Kratos and glared, "Don't get me wrong. You rip what you sew or so Martel would say during these times." he leaned forward on his desk, "However my only advice goes to that child is going to have a hell of a rough time in Cruxis, if he lives long enough."

The mercenary narrowed his gaze.

"Did I hit a nerve?" the other seraph smirked.

"Yuan..." came a stoic tone from the male opposite of him, "Stay out of my affairs. Whatever I have done or haven't done is my business. And my business alone."

"Really? I had the impression you trusted me."

"As long as Lloyd is safe and grows up healthy. I could careless what will happen to me or Mithos."

"Ah..." the half elf ran his thin pale fingers through his cerulean hair, pushing a few strands that had fallen out of place back where they needed to be, "How noble."

"...."

"Fine, Kratos. I will leave you alone for the time being. I'm sure whatever you have promised Mithos it will back fire anyway." he shrugged, "So go ahead. Go ahead and make yet another mistake, make as many mistakes you can afford, Kratos Aurion. But know that this will rub off of Lloyd whether you want it to or not. You are how you're raised."

"Hmph.."

Yuan sighed and watched the auburn haired angel disappearing into the next room, tiredly he grabbed his chair and plopped down in it, "Dammit Kratos..." he cursed rubbing his forehead, trying to alleviate the on coming headache.

It pained the half-elf to even be in the same room with the other seraph. Not because he hated him as much as he'd like to be able too, but because it took everything he had not to shake Kratos and ask him why he was so loyal to a child whose only real wish was to resurrect the dead. Honestly, where the hell was the idealism in that?

"What did that bastard sell this time...?" he asked softly closing his eyes to think.

-x-

"Once again you damn bastard."

"How many times do you plan on losing to me?"

"Shut it!"

"Needless chatter clouds the mind."

"Go to hell!"

Kratos sighed and leaned back against the wall behind him, in front of him was a two colored square board with two different color pieces that went to each player, across from him sat an irritated Yuan who constantly was shoving his cerulean hair out of his face.

The two had been playing this game for quite awhile, Lloyd was sitting to the side watching the two or at least had until he fell over sleeping. The mercenary couldn't remember exactly why they kept continuing even while the child they were entertaining had long since been out, he guessed it had something to do with the half-elf sitting across from him.

Yuan, who was pushing his cerulean hair out of the way once more, fought the urge the shout at the slow Aurion who was still putting his pieces back on the board while the half-elf pieces were already set and ready.

"Dammit Kratos hurry up!"

"Yuan.." he sighed once more, "Could you try to keep your voice down?"

"Maybe if you went a bit faster.." he persisted in a hiss.

"Of course. Silly me." after Kratos placed his last piece of the board, Yuan began his first move.

The game continued slowly, it was silent in the room as Kratos jumped the last bishop Yuan had with his knight without much enthusiasm.

"Dammit!" the half-elf cursed.

Kratos was on the verge of just letting the other male win at this point. The first game wasn't so bad, the second game alright, however the numbers after that became nothing more than irritating, Yuan wanted to prove something him however the auburn haired male couldn't quite figure out what so far.

"Will you go!"

The mercenary sighed and moved his other knight right beside his enemies pawn on purpose hoping that the cerulean hair man sitting opposite of him wouldn't notice which he didn't because moments later he captured it with a sigh of relief.

"Kratos..."

"What is it?" the male asking moving a pawn forward.

"Do you ever get tired of living?"

"More times than I'd like to count."

Yuan glared, "Life that boring, eh?"

"It has nothing to do with boredom."

"Right I forget. Why would the great Kratos Aurion, proud warrior and ruler of the land admit that he was bored with everyday life."

This resulted in a glare from the seraph.

"Hey, what made you choose the name Lloyd?"

The question took Kratos off guard a moment, the two hadn't really talked about anything of a personal nature in which seemed almost 3000 years.

"Anna chose it."

"Why did she choose Lloyd than?"

"Beats the heck out of me." Kratos murmured moving a knight and capturing one of Yuan's pawns.

"She didn't give you some stupid excuse like she always wanted to name a child that?" he arched a thin cerulean brow.

"No."

"Why did you agree with it?"

"It sounded good."

"...."

Kratos looked up, "What?" the male opposite of him stared in silence.

"It sounded good?"

"It wasn't bad." he shrugged.

"Geez.. That's going to be an interesting conversation." Yuan snorted leaning on his knuckle as he moved his queen over to Kratos' bishop.

"Heh..."

Once more the room was silent.

"He looks a lot like you."

"What?" Kratos looked up from the board to Yuan a bit confused by the statement.

"Lloyd. He looks a lot like you."

"...."

"What?"

"... Nothing." he sighed and moved his pawn forward.

"Did I offend you?" Yuan asked arching a brow at his friends somber appearance.

"What?" the male looked back up once again from the board, "Oh no... it's just that Anna said that too... after he was born."

"Ah.. feeling guilty?"

"About?"

The half-elf glared, "Honestly Kratos, are you fully here?"

"If I weren't I am now." garnet eyes glared right back.

....

......

.......

Both mean sighed, dropping their heads in defeat.

"Your turn." Kratos muttered.

"I know."

Yuan stared at the remaining pieces on the board. Which was 1 knight, 1 king, 1 rook, and 2 pawns on his side while Kratos possessed 1 knight, 2 bishops, 1 king, 1 queen, and 6 pawns, it was a depressing matter laid out before him.

"I hate this game." he stated moving his rook forward.

"You chose it."

"..... I hate you too does that mean I choose to hang with you for my own personal amusement?"

....

Kratos looked up with a smirk, "Do you really want me to answer that."

"Go to hell..."

"Checkmate."

"Grrrrr!" Yuan stood up abruptly kicking the chessboard as hard as he could, "I truly hate this stupid ass game!" he stormed off into the next room.

The auburn haired seraph stood up and picked his sleeping son whom slept as hard as Anna did and moved the boy to his bed, after carefully tucking the toddler in he followed after his half-elf friend who was now in an outrage.

"What's eating you?" he asked as he shut the door behind him and leaned up against the frame casually.

"I truly hate that game, I've never been good at it, I don't know why I chose that bloody ass game!"

"Would you have liked me to loose on purpose?"

Yuan glared, "Had you done that I would have fried you to crisp on the spot." he replied darkly.

"Okay than."

It was silent once more.

"Are you sure that Mithos isn't pulling your leg?"

"Pardon?"

The blue seraph gritted his teeth, "I said are you sure that spoiled little brat isn't just pulling you by a string, Kratos?!"

"... Yuan?"

"Dammit!"

"Is that really whats eating you?"

"No of course not. Why would I care if you and Lloyd get killed by a back stabbing friend?!" the half-elf shot back bitterly.

Kratos frowned, "I take it.. That's a yes."

"Don't give me that look Kratos. I truly hate that damn look!" Yuan turned away and rubbed his temple, trying to calm himself down. "I just don't want another Martel on my hands, I could have saved her than, Kratos! I could have warned her and kept her from doing it but no... I let it happen dammit!" he closed his eyes remembering the moment it happened.

"Yuan...."

"I don't want your damn pity! I don't even want your damn sympathy and reassurance!" he snapped walking around his desk so he could sit down. "All I want is confirmation that Lloyd and you aren't being betrayed, Kratos." he looked away from his friend.

"I know."

Yet again silence broke out between the two friends.

"It had a certain ring to it." stated Kratos suddenly.

"What?" Yuan looked up to him.

The mercenary looked to Yuan with a small smile, "Lloyd. It had a certain ring to it when Anna asked to use it. At first it sounded strange to the tongue, I never thought I'd have a child and name him Lloyd." he shook his head at the memory. "But as soon as I held him in my arms," he looked down at his hands, remembering the imprint the baby had left, "I knew than that his name was Lloyd."

Yuan frowned as he watched his friend almost re-live in his mind the day Lloyd was born, "I'm.. sorry Kratos." he murmured softly.

This brought the seraphim back. He blinked garnet eyes at the half-elf. A little confused.

"I... know that you mean well and I should support and be happy for you..." he curled his fingers into his palms, making a fist. "But I can't trust Yggdrassil as easily as you, Kratos. I just can't. He's our friend or perhaps was at one point, the boy has done nothing but loose his mind since Martel's death and though I too know he means well this entire idea of lifeless beings is going a horrible wish and is far from anything his sister would ever want..." he closed his eyes.

"Will you oppose him than?" a deep stoic voice asked him, all hints of caring and compassion no longer seen from earliers confession.

"Heh." Yuan smirked up at the older male, "Do you plan on getting in my way if I were to say I was?" he asked.

Kratos said nothing for a moment, "Yuan.. I don't wish us to be enemies."

"Hmph. I'm sure you don't after all aren't we still playing the parts?" he stood up from his seat, "No. I have no intention of getting in the way of Mithos and his twisted world."

"Yu-"

"You're dismissed Kratos Aurion. I shall awake you in the morning."

"... As you wish." with that the auburn haired seraph walked out of the room.

-----

Thank you for reading this next chapter to A Cruxis Angel ^*^! I'm sorry it took awhile longer than should but as of recently I've hit a somewhat writers block, though I'm trying my hardest to write I just can't seem to make it sound as good as when I started things. So if I don't write as much as I normally did than I apologize. I'm trying to get some inspiration ^*^ but its not easy around here so please forgive me. Um... any grammar point outs or word usage wrongs, tell me ^^, and please review, tell me you don't like where its going or that you like it, I want to get better at writing so if you have an opinion oyu want known, please feel free to tell me so ^*^. Thank again for reading and I'm sorry it took awhile.

-**Destined-Fate**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:** I'm sorry this is REALLY late. Been moving a lot, finding a new job, etc. Of course no excuse is acceptable xD.

**Disclaimer:** I own me, myself, and I. I also own the story idea.

**A Cruxis Angel**

"So you then intend to give him his first mission?" the older man asked, quirking a brow up.

"That's right." answered a man dressed in a white jump suit, sitting in a chair that appeared to be a throne. "I do. It's about time _that_ child of yours actually does something worth wild here in Cruxis. I must admit I've grown a bit tired of the normal cleaning routines you've got him doing. At first I hadn't mind the laugh but after 14 years it's gotten really stale."

"I see." he kept his garnet eyes on the floor. "And what will be his mission?"

A smirked played over the lips of the man, he pushed a few strands of blond from his face and took the time to lean back against his chair and get comfortable again. "Kratos..." he now said slowly, as if contemplating whether or not to tell his subordinate. He uncrossed and re-crossed his legs, seeming to want to find a way to stall. "Do you know how many times my plans have failed me?" he now asked.

Kratos only nodded. Not exactly sure what his Lord was getting at.

"To many times if you ask Me." the man glowered. "I'm not about to lose another possible vassal just because one of their escorts decide to let them get fried." he sighed at the very thought of the mortals he had lost in previous situations. "No. This time you and your offspring are going to be personally handling things."

The man stood up from his kneeling, his eyes widened with surprise. "Don't you think this mission is far suited for me alone? He has no form of experience or-."

"If the boy can't handle this then he is no use to me, Kratos." his Lord quickly interrupted almost instantly. "It's a mortal world out there. He needs to learn who he's fighting for and what he'll be doing whether killing or harming. I won't tolerate half-asses." he merely explained, pushing the topic to a close. "Nevertheless, I want this one and I don't want any screw ups, Kratos. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Kratos muttered softly. Once he was dismissed he left without glancing back, he could not fathom the task ahead of him and his son, Lloyd.

How could he? He was forced a hand of cards he couldn't play with ease but instead difficulty. Lloyd was not experienced with the world out there, sure he had knowledge that Kratos had provided and once in awhile the angel would allow him to venture out doors but not for long.

He sighed. "What am I going to do?"

-x-

The grass that surrounded the path to the Chapel was cleared, cut, and clean as the priests of the Curch of Martel walked in an organized, orderly fashion. Following behind them was a young female with long straight blond hair, whom kept her huge sapphire eyes on the scenery they passed by, though curious they seemed: concern and guilt plagued them.

The girl's gaze went from the long fields of grass to the filing men behind her that was just as organized and orderly as the priests that led the way. These men had been selected first hand by the Mayor to guard and protect the Chosen One. On their left hip lied their swords that had been fashioned in a way that made the men look a little _strange_. Upon their faces were straight thin lines of their lips, all looked ready and willing to battle if something were to happen and a surprise strike were to be dealt at any given moment throughout the trails that they would encounter.

Colette Brunel.

The Chosen Of Mana.

The key to salvation.

The whole world's key to salvation.

The World Regeneration.

Now she looked beyond the soldiers to the small town not far behind them yet far enough to see just how small Iselia really was compared to many others. Iselia was not only a small town located almost to the edge of the contintent but also her home, where both her family and friends lived. She oftened wondered if she would ever call anywhere else home or if she might meet new people to know as friends or family.

She gave a sad smile now. Though she could not see them this clear anymore. The two who had stood at the gate and waved until she had disappeared, her most loving, dearest and close friends she'd probably ever know; Genis and Raine Sage. Genis Sage was her most beloved friend who she always enjoyed listening to when he found an interesting book he found from his older sisters collection of stuff. Genis would do nearly anything for her as he had told her on so many occasions and she always knew he would. Raine Sage was her professor and Genis's older sister, though she was a bit rough around the edges when it came to schooling, the woman always cared for Colette as if like her older sister or mother.

She was grateful to them-For everybody who loved and cared for her.

She loved the world

Colette loved what she got to see of Iselia. The families she had met and spoke with. She was willing to do anything for it. And that was what she intended to do, no matter what. She took a deep breath now, a determination could be made out from the expression she gave as she gazed up at Iselia's Temple staircase. Without much said the group climbed the stairs to the top. Once the entrance to the temple was seen, the men that filed behind Colette took to their positions up against the walls and windows. The priests moved forward in a straight line as they approached a circle where the Chosen would receive the oracle, they split into pairs and stood on either side infront of the drawn colored circle.

She took a small breath before stepping forward and making her way closer to the circle, the priests kept their eyes on her as she walked past all of them. She looked up at the opened hole in the center of the chapel, looking back down she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in prayer. Silence befell the room and after a moment she spoke. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength." it wasn't long before a spark of light from the circle blasted up and through the sky, signaling to the people of the village and everywhere else that she had indeed received the oracle.

-x-

"I suppose a young trainer is out of the question," sighed the mercenary tired as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to relieve his eyes of some of his stress.

"Huh?" the young boy to his right asked, having not heard him. "I don't understand why I can't go as your son."

"Lloyd, we're trying to appear as normal as one may get." Kratos told him, glancing down to the fields that flew by the two.

It had been a long conversation from Derris-Kharlon to the mortal world that the older male wasn't so sure he could take much more from his now seventeen year old son, Lloyd; who was beginning to fancy his mother more and more these last couple of years. The years had gone by so fast to the mercenary, his son had learned a lot from both him and those in Cruxis. The stone that Kratos had given Lloyd, secretly, soon gave the boy wings and so training him during his first couple of trails was a bit interesting. He jerked his attention back to the boy clad in red now from his original garments that resembled Kratos's cruxis uniform. The boy looked average now, other than the fact his colored wings were blazing out from his back.

"How so?" he heard. "We've already got the father-son thing down. All we'd have to say is that we investigate ruins and look for treasure." the seventeen years old pointed out.

"Lloyd," sighed the older male. "my occupation is a mercenary. It has been and it always will be because I'm not changing it."

The boy pouted a bit and sighed, looking down at the scene below and a smile swept over his face, "Oh wow! What's that?!" he pointed childishly down at a small village, small black dots could be slightly visible with the keen sight of Kratos.

"That's a village."

"Let's check it out!"

"Lloyd, we've-" before he could finish the boy was swooping down. "Lloyd!" he shouted after him, now diving down to stop the boy from causing a castastrophe. He reached a long arm out and grabbed hold of the boy's collar which caused his son to stop abruptly for air almost immediately after taking hold.

"W-what the hell?!" Lloyd demanded, choking.

Kratos sighed again, "We haven't the time to mess around. We need to make it towards the light coming from that temple." he pointed in the direction of a straight lined light reaching up into the heavens.

"W-whoa..." the boy breathed. "Hey dad... what is that light anyway?"

The mercenary glanced over to his son and narrowed his eyes on him, his son was staring intently at the light so mesmerized it seemed. Kratos shook his head and glanced back over towards the light in question, "It's kind of a symbol. Letting the people know that the chosen has received the oracle."

"Oh right!" Lloyd exclaimed. "The Chosen is the one closest to Lady Martel's mana signature, right?"

Kratos merely nodded in response.

Lloyd turned from the light to Kratos, "Our mission is to protect her so she can make it to the Tower of Satuation, right?"

"Salvation..." sweatdropped his father.

"Right!"


End file.
